Genie in Training
Genie in Training is the first episode of Amani the Genie Transcript Amani: Ok, Amani, today's the big day. Today is the day you become a GENIE...! In training! You gotta do it. She crosses her arms and blinks. Scene changes. A genie lamp appears on a doorstep. The doorbell rings and a boy named Chase opens. He sees the lamp. Chase: What is this? It looks like... A genie lamp! Maybe if I rub it, a genie will come out. Chase enters the house and closes the door. He goes to his room and locks it. Chase: Come out, genie! He starts rubbing the lamp. He sees smoke coming out of it. The smoke goes around him, and eventually materializes and transforms into Genie Amani. Amani: Finally I got out of there! Chase: It worked! Amani: I am Amani, the genie of the lamp, and I am here to grant you three wishes, choose them carefully. What is your wish? Chase: Sweet! I get three wishes. Amani: However, your wishes must follow these eleven rules. She hands him a little book called Wishing Rules. '' '''Chase': I have no problem with that! Amani Blushes. Amani: Glad you don't. Chase: Now let's start making wishes! Amani: (Excitedly) Yay! Chase: I wish ... I wish for a Jetpack! Amani: Awesome idea! I mean... As you wish, Master. She crosses her arms and blinks. A red Jetpack appears in Chase's back. Chase: Awesome, thanks! He kisses Amani's cheek. She blushes. Amani: What do you want to do next? Chase: I dunno. I wanna get to know you a bit better, I wish for A DATE with you! Amani: (Excitedly) As you wish, Master! They appear in a romantic restaurant. Amani is wearing a red dress and Chase is wearing a black suit with a purole tie. Chase: This is even better than I expected! Thanks! He kisses Amani's lips. She blushes. Amani: Anytime! A waitress approaches. Waitress 1: May I take your order? Chase: Yes, please. I want an orange soda, and a lemonade for my girlfriend. The waitress leaves. Amani: (Thinking excitedly) I can't believe this! He called me his girlfriend! Yay! (Speaking worriedly) Master... I mean, Chase, be careful about not making your third wish during this date, because I will get sucked back into my lamp and won't be able to come out until midnight. Chase: Don't worry, cause I won't. Another waitress approaches and hands them their beverages. Waitress 2: Your beverages. The second waitress leaves. Chase: Hey, Amani. How is it like to be a genie? Do you get bored in your lamp? Amani: No, actually no. Being a genie is really fun. Chase: But, what do you do when you are not granting my wishes? Amani: At first, I went to Genie School and studied. But now that I have been assignen to be your genie and grant your every wish, when I go home, I have a little bit of free time to entretain myself. Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Amani, the Genie